Mi nueva vida
by Zary CG
Summary: -Espera Emmett, la trasformaste… nada mas porque si? -Si, porque no? Me cayo bien! -Ni siquiera la conoces no sabes si tiene familia o a alguien que pueda extrañarla.-Sus padres murieron hace unos años. -Bueno un novio o amigos? -No que yo sepa, ya hermano no molestes mas, de todos modos ya esta a la mitad de la transformación.
1. Mi nuevo amigo

**Hooola soy yo! (Pues Si no quien mas verdad?) bueno pues aqui le dejo un fic que empece a escribir hace unos dos dias.**

**no se muy bien porque se me ocurrio o en que me base. pero aqui esta. tampoco se cuantos caps tendra. pero por lo mientras ya empece a escribir el siguiente.**

**bueno los dejo leer.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Eddie, Ni Emmett, Ni Jacob ni ningún personaje me pertence, solo la trama es mia y completamente mia._  
**

**_Capitulo I: Pequeña humana_**

Era un buen día para ir de caza. Rose se había ido con Alice de compras así que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se había alejado del pueblo para no tener un encuentro accidental con algún humano.

Les dijo a Jasper que le acompañara, pero dijo que tenía que ir a Seattle. Le pregunto a Edward y como él ya había ido de caza hace unos días prefirió quedarse a tocar el piano un rato. Así que ahí estaba Emmett Cullen solo en el bosque tratando de encontrar algún pobre animal del cual alimentarse.

Tras unos minutos se resigno a no encontrar nada, así que se puso a caminar por ahí cuando un exquisito aroma le llamo la atención. Era intenso así que no podía estar muy lejos el dueño de aquel olor. Le ardio la garganta, pero resistio el impulso de dar caza al humano. Se puso a seguir el rastro, solo por curiosidad, y unos cuantos pasos después se topo con una pequeña humana de cabello castaño. Emmett se preguntaba que haría una humana tan lejos del pueblo, y sola.

-Hey, estas perdida?- le pregunto el vampiro a la humana, lo cual provoco que se asustara.

-Dios, casi me matas del susto!- se llevo una mano al corazón- No, no estoy perdida, solo estoy explorando un poco.

-Pero… estas demasiado lejos del pueblo.

-Supongo que si. Llevo un rato vagando sin siquiera fijarme por donde iba- admitió apenada.

-Pues, te puedo acompañar de regreso si quieres, conozco bien este bosque y se como regresar- le propuso Emmett, que aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrar algo para alimentarse, y no quería cruzarse de nuevo con la chica.

-Te lo agradecería mucho….Mmm

-Emmett- se presento.

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Pues, mucho gusto, Bella- Emmett le indico la dirección que daba hacia el pueblo, y comenzaron el camino de regreso.

-Lo mismo digo- le sonrió la chica- Y… tu que haces solo en el bosque?

-Solo daba un paseo, mi casa esta cerca de aquí.

-Oh ya veo.

-Tu porque estas sola? Es peligroso, tus padres saben que estas aquí?

-No lo creo, es que, veras… mis padres murieron hace unos años.

-Lo siento, no quise..

-Lo se, no te preocupes.-esbozo un sonrisa triste.

-Entonces, vives sola? Aquí en Forks?

-Si, llegue hace unos meses, antes vivía en Phoenix, pero había demasiados recuerdos de mis padres, entonces un día recordé que papa tenia una pequeña casa aquí, y me mude.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Phoenix. Emmett no lograba recordarlo, pero habia algo que se asomaba a su mente relacionado con Phoenix.

-Y ahora como sobrellevas lo de tus padres?

-Un poco mejor supongo. Aunque me hace falta una distracción.

-Es que no esta yendo al instituto?

-Al llegar aquí fui a inscribirme, pero me dijeron que tendría que entrar hasta el siguiente semestre.

-Pues deberías pasarte por mi casa un día de estos, te divertirás bastante con mis hermanos.

-Claro, si hay mas Emmett's como tu, seguro que la pasare bien.-

-Pues no lo creo, soy único en mi especie.- dijo muy orgulloso, a lo que Bella solto una risita.

-No lo dudo.- le dio la razón

-Y con lo del instituto… podría ver que se puede hacer para que entres lo antes posible.

-Gracias Emmett, pero no tiene caso, falta como mes y medio para que termine el semestre

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. Entonces dirías que te gusta la vida que llevas aquí?

-Yo no lo llamaría vida… aduras penas logro sobrevivir con el empleo que tengo en la tienda de los Newton. Y bueno, digamos que ese empleo no me agrada mucho, pero no me queda de otra.

-Porque no te gusta?

-El hijo de los Newton, Mike, se la vive molestándome.

-De verdad? No me sorprende eres agradable.

-Esa no es excusa, aparte, el me molesta… de otra manera.

-Oooh ya entiendo.

-Sip…pero bueno basta de hablar de mi. ¿Qe hay de ti?

Emmett se quedo pensativo, se le había ocurrido una muy loca idea, pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo o no. No era tan mala idea, pero, aun asi, le preguntaría a Bella.

-Heeey… Emmett?

-Bella si te dijera que, tu vida podría cambiar? Que ya no tendrías que trabajar y que nada te faltaría, e incluso que el idiota de Mike ya no te volvería a molestar, que me dirías?

-Te preguntaría que a quien hay que asesinar?- Se rio.

-Es en serio Bella. Tu vida podría cambiar, para siempre, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-No Emmett, mi vida justo ahora no me agrada, pero… me las arreglare sola.

-Bien- le sonrió Emmett, no le quitaría la vida si ella no lo quiere así-pues hemos llegado al pueblo.

-Muchas gracias, y espero verte de nuevo alguna vez.

-Seguro. Adiós Bella. – Emmett le sonrió una ultima vez y se adentro en el bosque de nuevo.

El de verdad esperaba poder volver a verla.

De camino de regreso se topo con un par de ciervos muy jóvenes. No era suficiente sangre como para calmar la sed. Pero peor es nada. No se apresuro en volver a casa. Rosalie seguramente aun no regresaba, y Edward estaría solo en la casa. Preferia aburrirse en el bosque que en la casa.

Casi llegaba, Emmett sabia que tenia que ocultar sus pensamientos, o su hermano Edward sabría lo que había pasado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica. Le había caído muy bien, y estaba preocupado por ella. El que Mike Newton la estuviera acosando no era nada bueno.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no se da cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando. Lo saco y miro el nombre en la pantalla. Era Rosalie.

-Hola, osito.

-Hola Rosie. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo llamaba para decirte que tal vez no llegue a casa en un par de días.

-Y eso? Porque? que no ibas de compras nada mas?

-Si, pero Alice me arrastro hasta París.

-Wow en serio? Ahora si se sobrepaso.

-Pues si pero bueno, solo eso quería decirte amor.

-Gracias por avisarme osita. Te veo en unos días. Te amo Rose.

-Te amo Emmie. Adiós.

Cuando llego a la casa, podía escuchar la melodía del piano del segundo piso. Emmett no entendía como Edward podía entretenerse con eso. El prefería los videojuegos.

-Eddie ya llegue!- le llamo desde la planta baja

-Ya lo se, Emmett ya te había oído, y no me digas _Eddie_.- le respondió bajando.

-Esta bien Eddie.-

-Y bien, quien es esa chica que conociste en el bosque?- le pregunto Edward después de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie importante. – le dijo caminando hacia la sala.

-No creo que sea _nadie importante_ sino no estarías pensando en ella.

-Solo estoy algo preocupado hermano eso es todo.

-Preocupado? Porque?

Emmett recordó la platica con Bella, para que su hermano lee-mentes supiera porque esta preocupado.

-La verdad no me sorprende de Newton.

-Ni a mi. Pero ya sabes porque me preocupo por ella.

-Parece que te cae bien.

-Mucho. Es agradable.

-Quizá deberías… cuidarla.- sugirió Edward- ya sabes como es Newton.

-Tal vez. Pero si Rose se entera me meteré en problemas.

-Eso es cierto, pero yo creo que Rose te perdonaría.

-Tal vez- se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Decir que lo vio seria mucho decir.

En realidad trataba de decidir si ir a ver a Bella o no hacerlo.

Al final, apago el televisor y salió de la casa rumbo al pueblo.

**Que tal? merece algun review? algun favorito?**

**espero que si :)**

**Hasta el proximo Cap**

**Zary**


	2. Salvación o condena?

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de verdad, pero es que suelo tener bloqueos un poco demasiado seguido. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 2, disfrútenlo n.n**

_**Todos...TODOS los personajes pertenecen a S.M. solo la trama de 'Mi nueva vida' es totalmente mía.**_

* * *

_**Mi nueva vida.**_

_**Capitulo II: Salvación o condena?**_

Grite una vez más. Esta sensación de fuego en mi interior era horrible, no, era más que eso. Apreté los puños y solté otro alarido ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Sentí un tacto frio, envolviendo mi puño.

-Bella? Bella, soy yo, Emmett.

Abrí mi puño y tome su mano, clave mis uñas sin querer en su piel. Grite de nuevo. Abrí mis ojos y enfoque mi vista en él, lo veía todo con un extraño tinte rojo. Así que era yo la que estaba en llamas.

-Emmett por favor mátame!

-Bells, lo siento, no puedo. Todo acabara pronto. Solo aguanta un poco más.

Grite de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Trate de aspirar aire fresco, pero era como si mis pulmones convirtieran el oxígeno en fuego. Abrí los ojos ante el temor de asfixiarme y cediendo después. ¿Sí iba a morir, porque no lo hacía de una buena vez? Emmett apretó un poco mi mano y después la soltó. Escuche una voz suave llamándolo, pero lo que dijo después quedo ahogado por otro grito que después reconocí como mío. Arquee mi cuerpo y aferre mis manos a la superficie blanda sobre la que me encontraba.

Otra mano fria tomo la mia, me gire para ver a Emmett, pero no era el, me encontre con un par de ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente.

-Bella, tranquila,- me hablo con voz suave, casi hipnotica, mientras acariciaba mi cabello - el dolor pasara, te lo prometo, pero ahora debes concentrarte en otra cosa.

Aprete los puños, el dolor no me deja concentrarme en nada. No escuchaba prácticamente nada por encima del latido de mi corazón. Abrí la boca y solté un chillido, sentía el fuego en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Shhh Bella tranquila.

Trate de hacer lo que me dijo, concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el dolor, pero cada vez que lo lograba, el latido de mi corazón martilleaba mi cabeza, haciendo correr por mi cuerpo el fuego que amenazaba con reducirme a cenizas.

Lo intente una vez más, y escuche a alguien respirar. Conté cada respiración, y al mismo tiempo acompase la mía al ritmo de a suya. Poco después capte que la respiración pertenecía al chico de ojos dorados. Apreté los puños y prometí agradecerle después.

Aun me quejaba un poco, pero me obligue a guardar silencio, y concentrarme en el regular expirar e inspirar del chico, olvidándome del dolor. Así seguí por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que pude escuchar como el chico se ponía en pie y salía de la habitación, dejándome sola con el fuego.

Estuve quieta por unos minutos, pero pronto comencé a retorcerme y a gemir de nuevo, y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya estaba gritando de nuevo. Alguien entro de nuevo a la habitación, y yo simplemente no podía abrir los ojos para ver quién era, solo podía rogar que quien quiera que fuera, apagara el fuego. La persona se acercó y me hablo.

-Tranquila, ya casi acaba.

Se sentó a mi lado, esperando, y yo agradecí por el ritmo familiar de las respiraciones, y comencé a contar de nuevo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar voces, y me sorprendí por poder oír así de bien. Eran dos chicas. Me di cuenta de que podía pensar más claramente ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Una de las chicas dijo "Quiero verla" y poco después escuche sus pasos. El chico a mi lado se levantó y se fue. Unos minutos después sentí que me movían, brazos, torso. Y después la persona que me movió se fue, y el chico regreso.

Conforme paso el tiempo fui capaz de escuchar un reloj, y más voces, una mujer y dos hombres, no muy lejos de aquí, y por sorprendente que parezca, escuche la televisión que se encontraba en otra alcoba, e incluso el viento soplando afuera.

El fuego se intensifico en la punta de los dedos, de mis manos y mis pies, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, chille otra vez y me di cuenta que el fuego se iba reduciendo dolorosamente lento, como si mi corazón lo estuviera absorbiendo mientras latía cada vez más fuerte y rápido. _Voy a morir_ pensé.

-Tranquila Bella- me hablo el chico- no morirás…

Demonios, había pensado en voz alta?

Al llegar el fuego casi a su extinción, note un nuevo ardor, esta vez en mi garganta, el fuego reseco mi boca y mi garganta. Rayos tenía tanta sed. Otro ardor se hizo presente, esta vez en el corazón, me hizo dejar de pensar en la sed que tenía. Mi corazón latió rápido mucho más de lo normal, después como si se hubiera agotado, bajo el ritmo, latió una, dos veces más, y se detuvo.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

EdPOV

Emmett regreso a las casa un rato después de que saliera corriendo sin siquiera decir a donde iba, aunque no fue necesario, según sus pensamientos, fue a ver a Bella.

Pero eso es evidente, ya que no llego solo a casa.

A pesar de venir acompañado, solo podía leer la mente de Emmett y de no ser por el olor de la sangre de la chica y el latido de si corazón habría asegurado que mi hermano venia solo.

Su sangre olía dulce, con ese toque de óxido que tiene toda la sangre, pero diferente, prometía valer la pena desgarrar su garganta. Me alegre de haberme alimentado pronto, de lo contrario no me hubiera podido controlar.

Me levante del sofá y fui a recibir a Emmett quien traía en brazos a una chica de cabello castaño, quien supuse, seria Bella. Venia maltratada y cubierta de sangre por la golpiza que le dieron.

-Dime que le rompiste el cuello a Newton- no es como si se mereciera menos.

-Esa no era mi mayor preocupación hermano.-dijo pasando a mi lado hacia las escaleras, mientras cargaba a una bella muy inquieta.

-¿Está muy mal? - se me ocurrió preguntar

-Tiene muchos golpes, y algunas otras heridas.

-Y porque no la llevaste al hospital?- era lo más lógico

-Pon un poco de atención hermano, hueles algo distinto en su sangre? – Emmett la acomodo en una habitación libre y la dejo sobre la cama.

Guarde silencio e hice lo que me dijo; y ahí estaba, ese olor, ya familiar. El veneno infectando la sangre, transformándola, arruinándola.

-Emmett la transformaste?!

-Si Eddie, ya había perdido demasiada sangre, además, tu sabes que Newton no la dejaría en paz, así al menos si decide quedarse o irse, podrá defenderse sola.

-Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón, aunque no se te ocurrió que podrías tener problemas? – él sabía perfectamente que me refería a Rosalie.

-Ella entenderá, Edward- dijo muy serio – _estoy seguro_ – pensó.

-De acuerdo, bajare a limpiar la sangre de la entrada.

-Ok y yo iré por algo para limpiar sus heridas.

Salí de la habitación sorprendido de que Bella estuviera tan callada, por experiencia se, que la transformación es muy dolorosa.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras la escuche gritar.

Después de quitarle la sangre de la piel, Emmett fue a verla un par de veces, poco después fui yo, y me quede con ella durante la noche y por la mañana, Alice y Rosalie llegaron a casa.

Me levante y fui hacia la sala, cuando Rosalie se enterara de lo de Bella explotaría contra Emmett, y tal vez pueda ayudarlo a explicarle.

-Que es ese olor? – pregunto Alice apenas entraron en la casa.

-Eh, yo eeeh, yo puedo explicarles- tartamudeo Emmett

-Explicarnos que, Emmett? – Oh. Oh.

-Emmett mejor déjame, yo les digo.-salte al rescate de mi hermano.

Les conté del encuentro de Emmett con Bella, y de lo que Newton le hizo. Les conté todo tal como lo iba viendo en los pensamientos de Emmett y al terminar, sui de nuevo con Bella, que había empezado a gritar de nuevo.

Alice y Rose atacaron a Emmett con mil preguntas, y el término contándoles todo con más detalle y ambas se quedaron en silencio, aunque sus mentes eran un caos, y Rosalie no se mostró molesta, al final Alice dijo:

-Quiero verla.

Lo dijo tan decidida como cuando arrastra a Jasper al centro comercial, y ninguno le dijo que no.

Subió las escaleras en segundos y se plantó en el marco de la puerta, donde se quedó un buen rato para terminar corriéndome de la habitación, en su mente.

-_Vamos Edward, sal de aquí._

Me levante sin muchos ánimos y me fui, baje a la sala y espere. Escuche que Alice se movía de una habitación a otra y en minutos estaba a lado de mí.

_-Ya puedes regresar con ella Eddie. _ Me lanzo una mirada divertida, que no pude descifrar ni en su mente, esa enana sabe ocultar sus pensamientos.

Subí de nuevo y me sorprendí. Alice se había moderado, le había puesto unos jeans y una camisa totalmente casual a Bella, siendo Alice, era de esperarse que le pusiera un vestido de diseñador.

Después de unas horas, Esme y Carlisle llegaron, y esta vez Emmett se las arregló para explicarse solito. Esme e pregunto que como estaba Bella, preocupada por ella aunque no la conozca, así es mi madre. Y Carlisle estaba orgulloso de Emmett por haberla salvado

El tiempo paso, y cuando su corazón ralentizo su ritmo, Emmett llego a mi lado y los demás se reunieron fuera de la habitación, esperando.

Su corazón latió, titubeo y se detuvo.

Y después ella abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Que tal? Gusto? No gusto? porque no me dejan su opinion en un review? hasta el prox capi, gracias por leer!**

**Zary**


End file.
